FEELS LIKE HOME
by Jessicajayne08
Summary: after saying goodbye to stefan, Elena and Damon spend there first night together after 5 years apart and how the rest of the perfect life pans out.
1. chapter 1

**FEELS LIKE HOME**

After saying goodbye to Stefan we all headed back to the Salvatore boarding house. There Elena, Caroline and Bonnie sit at the kitchen table catching up. So I just have to know what was it like while you were asleep, was it like you were dreaming the whole time, Caroline said. Sort of it was like a dream but I knew it wasn't real, omg that must have been terrible bonnie said. Yes it was but I got to be with all of you so it wasn't all bad, and I knew one day I would come back.

Enough about me tell me all about your lives and what I've missed since I've been gone. Well Caroline starts I got pregnant to ricks daughters by witches, I know crazy right but it has been one of the best things to ever happen too me, I can't wait for you to meet them. Caroline goes on to tell Elena how Stefan proposed and how beautiful the wedding had been, and how much she wished that Elena could have been there, but that Damon had given her Elena's necklace to wear so that a piece of her could be there. I'm sure it was beautiful and in true Caroline fashion Elena laughed, I wish I could have been there with you.

Okay bonnie your turn tell me all about your life. Well I fall in love with a vampire that made me feel alive, bonnie smiled. She went on to tell Elena all about her and enzo's trip to Paris and how they had planned on giving the cure to him so that he could become human, so they could have a life together but that things changed. Bonnie told her how Stefan had killed enzo and that she had to give him the cure to save herself. Elena grabbed Bonnie's hand, I'm so sorry bonnie I wanted you to be happy and get everything you wanted, you deserved that after everything you have done for all of us, especially me and Jeremy. Elena stood up and gave bonnie a hug, Caroline joined in. I'm so glad we're back together, Caroline said with a big grin.

As Elena walked the girls to the front door they handed her their journals, we promised we would write it all down. Elena held the books close to her chest as she walked into the living room, and stood in front of the fire place. She had missed how warm the fire felt on her skin and how the sound of the crackling of the wood echoed through the house.

Oh Stefan you pack rat, Damon said leaning in the door way of Stefan's bedroom. He walked over to a picture of stefan and Caroline, you know I could really kick your ass for the stunt you pulled, but I promise you I won't let you down. Sitting the picture back on the desk he takes one last look around, things are gonna be ofley boring around here without you. Damon made his way down the stairs, there he found Elena standing in front of the fire place, he thought to himself how beautiful she looked standing there. He made his way over to her.

As Elena stands there admiring the fire she feels two arm wrap around her, she knew those arms those were the arms that were her home her safe place. She felt Damon's warm breathe on her neck. You don't know how much I've missed you, he whispered in her ear. Elena turns around her arms now around his neck, I think I know she smiled. Looking into those deep blue eyes she felt her lips meet his, god she missed kissing him and how soft his lips felt on hers. Damon picks Elena up as she wraps her legs around his waist. They made there way to Damon's bedroom, he laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her kissing her neck gently. Looking back up at her his eyes meet hers, those deep brown eyes that you could lose yourself in, I love you Elena, I love you too. Elena put her hands through Damon's long black hair pulling him into her lips. Damon slides his hand down her body, Elena wrapps her legs around Damon's waist pushing him deeper inside of her as they both scream out, exhausted Damon lays his head on Elena's chest listening to her heartbeat.

Laying in bed Elena turns to face a sleeping Damon, she stares smiling she thought to herself of how handsome he was and how much she had missed just starring at him, how she loved the little noses he made in his sleep. She slipped out of bed quietly for not to wake him, she made her way over to the large leather chair sitting across the room next to the fire. She loved the way the cooled leather felt on her skin, Elena glanced over at the end table that had a small leather journal sitting on it, she picked it up and began to read. _Dear Elena, yes you heard that correctly hell has frozen over. I'm writting it all down. Granted, I'm. half-bottle in, thanks to my 1950 chateau cheval blanc, a bottle I waited 65 years to drink. I used to sit in my wine cellar, convincing myself I could her it age.But appreciating it's beauty didn't make time go by any faster. Eventually, I convinced myself that no sip of that wine could ever taste as good as I dreamed it would, so I hide the bottle and walked away. And that the story of why I drink bourban. I don't know who I am without you. But I do know as long as I'm without you, time will stand still. So who is Damon Salvatore with Elena Gilbert? A selfish friend? A jealous brother? A horrible son? or maybe just maybe with a little luck I'll do right by you. Because you may be a thousand miles away or a hundred years away but your right here with me and my heart is right there in that coffin with you...until you come back to me._ As tears began to fall on the pages Elena closed the journal.

Damon sterched his arm out frantically reaching for Elena, he began to panic Elena he called out. Elena looked up from the chair and made her way a crossed the cold wooden floor, she got back into the silk red sheets. I'm right her, Damon pulled her into him, don't leave me. I promise I will never leave you again, she looked up and gave him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest and thought to herself, I've never felt more at home, and closed her eyes.


	2. THE PERFECT LIFE

**THE PERFECT LIFE**

The sun shined through the cracks of the blinds, good morning beautiful Damon said looking down at Elena and smiling. Good morning how did you sleep, better then I ever have squeezing Elena and smiling. So are you hungry I can make you my famous blue berry pancakes, sounds good Elena said. Damon gave Elena a kiss on her forehead and slid out of bed, well coming right up. Elena stretched out in the bed, she still couldn't believe she was really here that she wasn't just dreaming, she slips out of bed and heads to the kitchen.

Standing in the doorway she watches Damon flip the pancakes up in the air. Wow your getting good at that, well I've had plenty of time to practice ask bonnie, Damon laughs. Elena makes her way over and sits at the table, Damon places down the pancakes, wait Elena says grabbing the can of whip cream making two cream filled fangs on the smiling pancake face. Damon smiled, he loved that she did that every time, what she said oh nothing let's eat.

After breakfast they hear a knock at the door, I'll get it Elena says. She walks to the door and opens it, Jeremy with such joy in her voice, she runs into Jeremy's arms. Elena its so good to see you sorry it took me so long to get here I could have walked faster. It's fine I'm just glad your finally here, well well well if it isn't little gilbert Damon said entering the living room, yea good to see you too Damon. Damon walks over to Elena, I have a few things to do I'll let you and baby brother catch up and I'll see you in a lil bit, he gives Elena a kiss and heads out the door.

Come in and sit Down tell me everything you have been doing, how's art school. Okay so don't get mad but I never went to art school, Jeremy what well what have you been doing this whole time. Just know that I'm happy and I'm doing what I believe I was born to do, well I guess for now I can accept that, if your happy that's all that matters to me Elena said giving Jeremy a hug.

Damon pulls into Caroline's driveway and knocks on the door, Caroline answers hey Damon you okay. Yeah I'm fine but I need your help, well come in and I'll see what I can do. Sitting on the couch Damon explains why he's there, so I need your help I want to propose to Elena tonight but I'm not sure how to go about it. Omg this is amazing yes I'll help you tell me what you need me too do, Caroline said with a big smile on her face. Well I have the ring and really want to make it special but not over the top, maybe roses on the floor idk. I love it Caroline said I can get her out of the house for a bit so you can get everything ready. Okay thanks Caroline, hey what is family for. Damon gives Caroline a hug and heads out the door to make his plans.

Elena sits on the couch listening to Jeremy tell her all about his life this past 5 years, I'm just glad I got you back I was so scared I'd never see you again, Jeremy said. I know so did I but now we have all the time in the world, Elena phone begins to ring its Caroline she wants me to come over and meet the girls, I can take you over, okay thank you just let me text Damon and I'll be ready to go.

Jeremy and Elena head over to Caroline's, as they reach the house rick meets them at the door. Elena Jeremy its good to see you, so Jeremy when did you get back in town, oh a couple of hours ago I was catching up with Elena, and when were you going to tell me that Jeremy never went to art school Elena said looking at rick. Well I thought it might sound better coming from him rick said with a laugh. So where is Caroline and the girls I can't wait to meet them, there in the kitchen you know the way.

At the house Damon starts to set everything up, man this is going to be some work I think I need some back up. Damon makes a call to bonnie, hey bon bon so I need your help can you come over, sure I'll be there soon. Damon stands there looking around the bedroom, I don't even know where to start and I'm feeling a Lil Stefan right about now, little sweet sap he said with a grin. The door opened, okay I'm here what do you need. Honestly I don't even know he said laughing, I want to propose to Elena but have no idea what to do help me he said with his puppy dog eyes and lip sticking out. Okay wow this is great give me a second to think, so what were you thinking like flowers and candles. Well I was thinking about a flower path leading her into the bedroom, okay I can work with that bonnie said smiling at Damon.

Elena makes her way to the kitchen, Elena you made it Caroline says while cutting the girls pbj sandwich. Girls this is Elena mommy's bestfriend, the girls run over and give her a big hug, mommy has told us all about you Elena smiles hugging the girls back, okay girls let's sit down at the table and eat. They are so beautiful Caroline, thank you their pretty amazing, but you'll find that out when you and Damon start popping baby's out Caroline said with a laugh.

Mean while back at the house Damon and Bonnie start to set everything up, Damon lays out the rose pedal path leading into the bedroom. Here let's string up these lights around the fireplace, Bonnie said handing Damon a tangled up strand of lights, thanks Damon laughed can't you just untangle them with your witchy powers. You need the practice now that your human Bonnie grinned, Damon untangled the lights and hung them up. Okay now some candles, he began to place the candles all around the room, here let me light those for you Bonnie laughed. Looks good she said, you don't think its to much, no its just right Elena will love it.

So how are things with you and Damon Caroline said looking at Elena, great I had forgotten just how amazing he really is and how wonderful it feels to be around him. How are you doing I know its hard not having Stefan here, yeah its been rough but I'm getting through it, I just tell myself I will see him again that this isn't the end, Caroline said with a tearful smile. Elena rubbed Caroline's arm, I'm here for you no matter what anything you need just let me know, thank you Caroline said giving Elena a hug. Elena feels her phone start viberating in her pocket, she takes it out and looks at her message. _Hey babe just got back home, hope your having a great time with Caroline and I'm sure the girls are loving you just as much as I do, can't wait till you get home I miss you Love Damon._ Elena smiles its Damon letting me know he's back home, well then I won't keep you two love birds apart Caroline said smiling. Elena walks to the living room, Jeremy you ready, yep whenever you are. They headed out the door and made there way back to the Salvatore house.

Damon paces the bedroom floor, why am I so nervous right now ugh come on pull it together, Damon says to himself. He does one last walk through just to make sure everything is just right, okay flowers check lights check candles check, ring ring ring where the hell did I put the ring. Searching around he begins to panic, shit how am I gonna lose the damn ring, feeling his pockets he finds the ring oh thank god okay I'm ready.

Jeremy and Elena pull into the drive way, well here we are home sweet home. Thanks Jeremy, your welcome I'll get ahold of you in a Lil bit, Elena gives him a hug and heads to the front door. Inside the house Damon could hear the front door opening, well here we go. Elena opens the door she looks down and notices the rose peddles on the floor she smiles and follows the trail, Damon she calls out following the rose path down the hallway. As she enters the room she stops in her tracks, she couldn't believe how beautiful it was the glowing of the candles and Damon standing there in the middle of a lighted fireplace. Damon what is this, she made her way over to him he grabbs her hand. **_Elena I love you more then I ever thought was even possible, you have showed me so many things. You have showed me the light in a sea of darkness, you showed me that I'm worth loving and I am a better man because of you. You are my life now and forever and I will love you till I take my last breath on this earth and even after that. I have waited for the moment where I could become human so that I could be your husband and the father of your kids, and that moment is now and I'm not gonna waste another min of it. So will you Elena Gilbert make me the happiest man on this earth and marry me._** Through crying eyes Elena screams out YES YES ILL MARRY YOU, she grabs Damon by his neck and kisses him. Damon slides the ring on Elena's finger, picks her up and spins her around. Sitting her back down Damon kisses her passionately, I can't wait to marry you and be your wife forever and this ring is beautiful. Well what can I say I have good taste in my woman and rings, well I wouldn't say all your woman Elena said laughing, Oh come here Damon says smiling pulling Elena in. Elena slides Damon's shirt off his body, Damon grabs Elena by the waist and pushes her up against the wall kissing her neck. She undose his belt and unbuttons his pants, with one arm Damon sweeps her up and tosses her on the bed . Slowly removing her pants he starts kissing her body, starting from the tip of her black lace underwear past her belly button, in between those perfect breast and up to those red plumped lips. Thrusting inside her, Elena digs her nails down Damon's back moaning out.

Wrapped up in each others arms, Damon grabs Elena's hand and kisses it. He turns to face her, Elena I promise you that I will be the perfect husband and father, I will give you the perfect life. Right now in this moment damon its is, Elena said smiling placing her hand In his.


	3. Surprise

**SURPRISE**

Wake up sleepy head, Elena opens her eyes to Damon standing beside their bed, what are you doing she said rubbing her eyes. Come on get up and get dressed I have a surprise for you, I'll be waiting in the living room Damon said existing the room. Elena throws the red sheets off her and crawled out of bed, after getting dressed Elena made her way into the living room where Damon was waiting for her. About time I'm not getting any younger here, you know now that I'm human and all he said laughing. Oh come on now you don't look a day over 180 Elena said laughing, so what's this surprise. Well that's for me to know and you to dot dot dot, come on let's go. Elena and Damon get into the camaro, you ready I guess Elena said with a grin.

Once on the road Damon turns to Elena, so I was thinking about the wedding and I think we should have something small, I was thinking the same thing Elena said. You know I've been told I throw a beautiful wedding, just ask Caroline Damon said laughing. As long as I'm marrying you that's all I care about Elena said smiling, Damon grabs her hand and kisses it. So are we almost there, yeah almost Damon said looking at the road.

Damon why are we indiana, I told you its a surprise now close you eyes and don't peek. Elena closes her eyes, Damon this better not be something weird she said laughing. Damon parks the car and gets out, walking over to Elena's door he opens it and helps her out. Okay remember no peeking, I won't just don't let me fall never Damon says holding on to her arm.

Okay you can open them now, Elena peeks through the cracks of her eyelids to see Damon standing in front of a building. So here it is he says with his arms in the air spinning around, our new home on top of the bar I own next to a medical school. Now I know it's no Tribeca, new yorks a Lil to crowded for me but I think this is a lot better. Elena looks at Damon he looked so cute standing there with that big grin on his face, I love it she said as she ran into his arms. Well come on let's go look at our new home, hand and hand they made there way into the door.

Once inside Elena began to look around, its so beautiful in here she said. Grabbing Elena by the hand Damon spun her around, this miss gilbert soon to be mrs Salvatore he grinned will be the beginning of our perfect life together. Elena smiled and kissed Damon as they slow danced together in the new home.

Now back at the Salvatore house Elena and Damon lay on the couch, so how did you like your surprise Damon said. I loved it, how did I get so lucky to be with you Elena said looking at Damon smiling, I'm the lucky one Elena Damon said giving her a kiss. So what are you going to do with the boarding house when we move, well I was thinking about that and I was talking to rick and he has an idea about starting a school for the girls, and I think this could be the perfect place. I love that idea Elena said grabbing Damon's hand, I'm sure that is what Stefan would have wanted, the both smiled and cozied up against each other by the warm fire.


	4. Planning the perfect life

**PLANNING THE PERFECT LIFE**

So I was thinking blue Caroline says standing in the living room, Elena sits on the couch starring at the poster boards of wedding ideas. So do you like blue, I know its Damon's favorite color, yeah I like It, just like it come on Elena this is your wedding color it is going to be the one thing that ties it all together. Yes I like it Elena said laughing, okay Caroline said facing the poster board, we have so much to do if this wedding is going to happen this weekend. Caroline just promise me one thing Elena said looking at her, just make it small nothing big, I promise she said with a smile, Caroline Elena says with a grin that's what you said on my 18th birthday. Elena I promise Caroline laughed.

At the mystic grill Damon and Rick sit at the bar sharing a bottle of bourbon, you better take it easy your tolerance isn't what it use to be rick said laughing. Yeah can't drink like we use to especially with you being the responsible dad now and all, Damon said with a grin throwing back his drink. Well you'll find out soon enough rick said pouring another shot. Thank you for being my best man since Stefan can't be here, yeah no problem let's just hope it doesn't turn out like the rest. Cheers to that Damon said holding his drink up to ricks glass.

In the car Elena, Bonnie and Caroline drive to the dress store. Here try this on, Caroline hands Elena a dress. Really Caroline Elena laughs exiting the dressing room, Bonnie burst out laughing Damon will never find you in it. Well I think its pretty Caroline says standing with her arms crossed, what part of a puffy floral pattern dress screams Elena gilbert she said with a grin. Okay let's find something else Caroline says grabbing Bonnie and walking through the racks of dresses, here Bonnie said this is it I found the perfect one and handed it to Elena. Once dressed Elena exited the dressing room, standing in silence Bonnie and Caroline stare at her what you don't like it, we love it you look so beautiful, Elena smiled and spun around this is the one.

Gathered back at the house Caroline hands everyone a list of things to do. Damon you are in charge of getting the tuxes, Bonnie you are to get the flowers and music, Rick I need you to go pick up the cake, Matt and Jeremy your in charge of table and chairs. You better give them something easier then that you know they share a brain Damon said laughing, Elena looks at him kidding kidding he said with a grin.

Later that night Elena relaxes in a hot bubble bath, Damon enters sitting on the end of the tub, did I ever tell you how good you look in my bathtub he said smiling. Do you think its just going to be a small wedding Elena said looking at him, well its Caroline so no proble not he said with a smile, but it won't matter if there's 2 people or 100 there because the only person I'll see is you. Giving Elena a kiss he stands up and makes his way out of the room.

The next morning Damon and Elena are awoken by Caroline's voice, good morning here's your wedding breakfast. Really Damon says looking up at her, yes really now get out of here don't you know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and believe me you need all the luck you can get. Okay, Damon turns to Elena I love you and the next time I see you you'll be Mrs Salvatore, giving her a kiss he climbs out of bed and heads out the door. Bonnie and Caroline jump in the bed, so today's the big day you ready for this, I've never been more ready in my entire life, well come on then let's get ready and make this the best day of your life Caroline said grabbing Elena's arm. As the girls begin to get ready they hear a knock at the door, I'll get it Bonnie said. Jeremy enters the room holding a box, here Damon wanted me to give you this, handing her the white box. Inside the box was a note it read, _To my beautiful bride, on this day you make all my dreams come true I get to marry the love of my life. So for you I give you this, a pearl bracelet worn by a beautiful princess (something olde), a blue in crusted diamond necklace (something blue and new), and last your mothers earrings (something borrowed). I can't wait to meet you down the aile, Love you future husband._ With tears in her eyes Elena closed the box, wow I think that might be the cutest thing I've ever seen Caroline said, Elena looked at her and smilied, okay let's do this I'm ready to marry the man I love.

Standing at the alter Rick looks at Damon, I'm really proud of you Damon you've come a long way and your finally going to get the girl, I am ain't I Damon said grabbing his tuxs and smiling. Elena stands at the door ready to make her way out, Jeremy walks up beside her holding her hand you ready for this, yes she said smiling. As the doors open the music begins to play " _Heart beats fast colors and promises How to be brave How can I love when I'm afraid to fall But watching you stand alone All of my doubt suddenly falls away some how One step closer"._ Elena looks up to find Damon standing there, how perfect he looked her legs couldn't get her there fast enough she thought. Watching Elena walk down the isle Damon began to cry, she never looked more beautiful to him then in this moment right now. " _I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more"._ Damon reaches his hand out bringing Elena up to him, starring at each other it was like everything around them faded away it was just the two of them. The preacher began, we are gathered here to unite Mr. Damon Salvatore and Miss Elena Gilbert in holy matrimony, the couple have chosen to write there own vowels, Damon you may began. Damon looks at Elena and began to speak, **Elena the day I met you I was instantly drawn to your beauty, energy and sprite and my life forever changed, you are the most selfless, thoughtful, caring person I have ever met. The size of your heart and your willingness to help others is incredible to see and an inspiration to myself and others. I promise today to always be by your side. I promise to give your dreams wings and to provide you with the roots to ground you for when your feeling lost or afraid. I promise you that I will always fight for our relationship and that you will never go a day without feeling the love I have for you. I promise to never take for grantet that I have someone like you to love me despite my faults, most of all I promise to trust in the love we have. Elena you are my always and forever, my happily ever after, my dream come true, my one and only, my everything. I love you,** wow how am I gonna beat that Elena said wiping a tear from her eye. **Damon you are my bestfriend, my once in a life a life time, your the love of my life. The day I met you will never leave my mind, I didn't know it yet but you would become the most important person in my life. Standing in your living room you looked at me and said Hi I'm Damon with such confidence like you had it all together, I knew right away you were special. Thinking of how cute and cheeky you were, you had a cautious arragince, a handsome smile and an intriguing persistence. We fell together, we fell fast and fell hard, it was overwhelming but in a heartbeat you showed me in everything you did and still do there was no question you were my person. I know how fortunate I was to see a side of you that nobody else has ever seen before, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life cherishing and protecting that part of you. Damon you allow me to be exactly who I am ment to be without hesitation and have never asked me to change, you have helped me be more grounded and find calmness in myself. I promise to hold your heart tenderly and protect it fiercely. I promise to cherish, value and protect the families that we have, the family that we are becoming and the family that we have yet to come. I promise to be your rock, your best friend and your lover, to be patient with you and to work together through the hard times and to cherish the good ones. I promise to always make sure you are safe and to protect your heart and to love you unconditional for as long as I live. You make me want to be the best version of myself not only for you, but for our family and our future family. Whenever and wherever I am with you I am always at home, I love you.**

The rings, Damon reaches his hand out as Rick places the ring in his hand. Elena with this ring I dewedd Damon said smiling, with this ring I dewedd she said looking at him. The preacher raises his hand, I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride, Damon grabs Elena dipping her down and kissing her passionately while everyone cheered.

At the reception Elena and Damon share there first dance as husband and wife, as the music begans Damon spins her around. " _I found a love for me, darling just dive right in and follow my lead. Well I found a girl, beautiful and sweet oh I never knew you were the someone waiting for me"._ As they slow danced on the empty floor under the glow of the shimmering lights Damon whispers in her ear. _Here in this moment with you I've never felt more alive and watching you walk down that isle knowing I was there waiting for you gave me such joy, more then I've ever felt in my 180 years on this earth. You give my life meaning and I don't know how I ever existed without you,_ Elena kisses Damon gently and rest her head on his shoulder. " _Baby I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass listening to our favorite song, when I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful I don't deserve this, darling you look perfect tonight"._

Elena and Damon arrive back at the house, wait Damon says looking at her, he swoops her up in his arms and carry's her through the threshold, Elena laughed. In the bedroom he puts her down, so are you gonna want to keep this dress, why Elena says laughing. Without hesitation Damon grabs the dress and ripes it in two, oh that's why he said with a grin grabbing Elena and kissing her. Elena grabs Damon's shirt and with one good pull she ripes it off, buttons flying through the air. She pushes him on the bed, now on top of him she kisses his sculpted chest, Damon lays there mesmerized by her. He grabs her shoulders pushing himself inside her, Elena arches her back overwhelmed with the intoxicating pulsing of her thighs against his.

Laying in bed Elena places her hand in Damon's twirling her fingers in his. So Mrs Salvatore, I love the saying that he said with a smile, and I love hearing it she said gazing at him. He kisses her, I think we should go again but this time let's make a baby, smiling pulling her into him.


	5. The beginning

**The Beginning**

 _Journal entry_

 _Dear diary, today is the big day, after 4 months of an amazing honeymoon we are leaving the Salvatore house and into our own. I'm sad at the thought of leaving mystic falls, its my home where I grow up where I met the two most epic loves of my life, but I'm happy to start my new life with Damon and to start school its going to be qite the enventure. Also I have to say goodbye to Bonnie, shes leaving to travel the world she says its what Enzo wanted, I dont want her to go but I know its something she has to do. So as of right now I'm happy -Elena_

Elena, she hears her name being called down the hallway, she closes her green leather journal and makes her way into the living room. There she finds Damon Caroline and rick standing by the door, you ready to go Damon said in a happy but sadden voice. Yes I don't think I'm forgetting anything, well I would hope not with the 12 suitcases you packed Damon said with a smile. Caroline grabs Elena and clings to her, I'm going to miss you so much make sure you call me everyday, I will Elena said with a gasping breath as Caroline was squeezing her to tight. Damon and Elena make their way to the car, take care of her Damon said taking one last look at the old rustic house he had called home for so long, don't worry Damon I will Rick said laying his hand on Damon's shoulder.

Damon and Elena arrive at their new home, well here we are home sweet home he said opening the freshly painted white door. Elena looks around the place she now called home, the movers had already delivered their furniture. Well I guess we should start grabbing the bags out the car Elena said looking back at him, you know this would go a lot faster if we had vamp speed he said with that devilish look in his eye and that side grin she loved so much, oh be quite and just go get the bags she said with a laugh.

After unpacking what seemed like a hundred bags Elena and Damon sit down for there first dinner in there new house. Damon takes a sip of his wine, looking at Elena from a crossed the table, you know what we gotta do don't you. Looking puzzled she answers back no what, we have to break the new place in the whole place he said with a hugh smile on his face. Elena giggled and began clearing the table, in the kitchen she starts to rinse the left over food down the drain. Damon looks back in his chair and makes his way over to her, as Elena stands in front of the sink she feels two hands start to curese her hips making their way to her stomach. Damon pushes her long soft brown hair away from her neck, Damon Elena says with a grin trying so desperately not to give in to the pulsating in her thighs from Damon's lips on her neck. Elena turns around and puts her hands around his neck pushing his lips against hers, picking her up Damon places Elena on the counter, as she undose his belt her tongue weaving in and out with his. Damon pushes he's way into her feeling the pulsating of her walls vibrating against him, Elena grips the wooden counter top her legs wrapped around his waist, the now cold water still running in the sink.

The next morning Elena gets ready for her first day of school, I hope I remember everything she said running around gathering up all her things and putting them in her blue faded bag. You'll do fine Dr. Elena Salvatore Damon said giving her a kiss, okay I have to go good luck at your first day at the bar try not to get to drunk she said laughing, I can't make any promises he said with a smile. At school Elena began her classes, she couldn't believe how much she had forgotten and missed being gone these past 5 years. Back at the bar Damon starts his day, checking to make sure everything was in stock he finds a bottle of bourbon on the shelf and pours himself a drink, just making sure I'm selling the good kind he tells himself. He hears his phone go off it was a text from Elena. _Hey babe just seeing how your day is going, this school thing is a lot harder then I thought I'm defiantly out of practice._ Damon replys, _You can practice on me anytime you like , but you'll be great just like everything you do. And its going okay here and only had 2 drinks lol._ Elena: _Your the sweetest well considering its noon that's good for you lol, but I gotta go back in can't wait to get back home I miss you, Love you._ Damon: _Okay babe and I miss you too and I'll have a bottle of wine waiting for you when you get here, I love you._

After a long day Elena arrives home, opening the door she finds Damon sitting on the couch, she makes her way over placing herself between his legs. Ugh I'm exusted, well lucky for you you have an amazing husband who has already ordered Chinese and has the wine ready he said kissing the top of her head. Omy god I love you so much she said smiling up at him, so I was thinking this weekend we should go check out the neighborhood, maybe see a movie you know I love to throw pop corn at people Damon said laughing. A date with my husband sounds like the perfect plan, she curled up to him and closed her eyes.

Waking up Saturday morning she couldn't wait to get her day started with Damon they hadn't had much time together lately with school and the bar and she missed him. Walking into the kitchen Elena found Damon standing in his thight grey boxer briefs the sun dancing off his abs. She still couldn't believe that he was her husband, the man that was built like a Greek god was hers and hers alone. What are you doing she said trying not to make it oveuse of how turned on she was right now, making my beautiful wife breakfast he said with a smile as he flipped the pancake in the air. After breakfast they took a walk around the block, passing a little park they notice a couple swinging with their baby, aww Damon look how cute that is that will be us one day she said squeezing his hand. Well I'm hoping sooner then later Damon said looking at her and smiling, I can't wait for our little demon spun to be in my arms he said laughing. Damon, Elena said shoving him, I'm kidding if there anything like you they'll be perfect he said kissing her cheek.

Arriving at the movies, so what do you wanna see me personally i say we pick the most boring one and make out the whole time in the back he said looking at Elena giving her his sexy eye look. Elena laughed, making out with you in the dark movie theater for 2 hours I'm always down for that.

Later that night Damon and Elena get ready for bed, so I really had a great time today especially the making out for 2 hours Damon said wrapping his arms around her, yes we should definitely do it more often she said with a grin. Laying in bed Damon turns to Elena, you know you make me the happiest man in this world and I would be truly blessed to have children with you and I know they will be the most perfect most beautiful kids in the world BC of you. And I can't wait to have children with you Elena said putting her hand on his chesold jaw, Damon you really need to give yourself more credit because our kids will be perfect not only because of me but you too, because if they are anything like you they will be the most caring, brave and not to mention good looking kids on this earth. You Will be an amazing father, wrapping his arms around her Damon gives her a gentle kiss, I love you, I love you too.


	6. One plus Two makes Three

**ONE PLUS TWO MAKES THREE**

Are you ready to go, Elena hears Damon from the living room through the bathroom door. Yeah just give me a few more mins, Elena pulls her long brown hair up in a ponytail, looking in the mirror she notices she looks a little flushed. God I hope im not getting sick, I can't afford to miss class this week. Elena had a big test coming up that counted for 3/4 of her grade and she had been working her butt off to make sure she knew everything even Damon had been staying up with her late at night to help her study.

You okay, Damon said touching Elena face softly with the back of his hand, you look a Lil pale. We dont have to go if your not up for it, Caroline will kill us if we dont show up she's been planning this opening for months now. I can deal with Caroline he said with a grin, its fine babe let's go. In the car Damon grabs Elena's hand, you sure your okay you seem a little off today, I'm fine babe just a little tired i think the stress of school is getting to me. Well if you start to feel worse just tell me and will head back home he said looking at her and kissing her hand.

Pulling into the drive way of the Salvatore boarding house Caroline was waiting outside to greet them. Finally your here she said opening Elena's door, sorry were a little late she said stepping out on to the gravel path in front of the house. Where's rick at Damon said shutting the car door behind him, he's inside with the girls and Jeremy. I cant wait to show you everything I've done to the place Caroline said grabbing Elena's arm and leading her into the house. Aunt Elena uncle Damon the girls said as they sprint into their arms, we've missed you. Look how big your getting I think you've grown like a foot since I last seen you Damon said giving Elizabeth a big hug and kiss. Okay girls go play mommy and aunt Elena have some catching up to do, and daddy and me have some drinking to do Damon said with a laugh.

Damon and rick make there way to the office, you want a drink rick said handing Damon a glass, do you even need to ask Damon said with a grin. Damon sits down on the long leather couch, so how are things going Mr big shot. Its going pretty good we've hired all the teacher we need even got Jeremy teaching a defents class, so how are things going for you how the bar business. Its fine hard not to drink all day tho he said laughing, but we're happy and couldn't ask for more then that.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Caroline is showing Elena all her paper work, here is the profiles of all the kids we have accepted into the program she said sliding the folder over to Elena, wow I can't believe its really happening feels like just yesterday we were dreaming of the idea. I know Caroline said collecting up all the papers, this is gonna be so great for the girls to finally have a safe place to learn and grow. So what's going on with you give me all the juice details Caroline said spinning her chair to face Elena. Not much to really tell just mostly school and more school and the bar is doing really well just a ordinary life which is really weird to say considering its our live Elena said with a laugh. Well you look a Lil drained today Caroline said getting up to get them a cup of coffee, yeah I know I haven't felt myself lately I dont know what's going on I think I might be catching a bug or something, as Caroline is pouring the coffee she can hear a slight beat noise. Tucking her hair behind her ear she listens closely, do you hear that she said looking back at Elena, hear what's she said I dont hear anything but I'm not the one with super vamp hearing Elena said with a smile. I hear a small beating nose but where is it coming from, as Caroline makes her way around the table she can hear it louder, stopping in front of Elena she looks down its coming from you. What do you mean its coming from me she said with a panick look on her face, that noise its coming from you, well what is it you're freaking me out here caroline. Umm I'm just going to come right out and say it I think your pregnant, pregnant your saying I'm pregnant. Elena face looking more pale then it had been 5 mins ago, are you sure. Well my super hearing has never let me down before but I think we should go to the store and find out for sure, okay let's go but dont say anything to Damon about this Caroline, I won't I promise.

The girls stand in the door way of the office, me and Elena will be back in a few I have some things I need to do, Elena was looking very pale and zoned out Damon got up out of his seat and walked over to her. You okay baby he said grabbing her around her waist, yeah I'm fine I promise, I'll be right back giving him a kiss trying to put her best I'm fine face on, which was hard cause Damon could always tell when something was wrong with her with out her even saying anything, I'll be right back I love you. The girls drove Caroline car to the store, omg I can't believe I might be pregnant, well were you guys trying or is this a surprise, I mean we weren't preventing it but to actually hear the words that I might be having a baby is crazy to hear considering I never thought it would be posable for it to happen until I took the cure. Well I say its about time Caroline said smiling over at elena.

In the store the girls make there way over to the pregnancy tests, well which one do I pick Elena said looking very confused looking at over 20 different test they had displayed on the shelf. Well idk I never used one the magical witch did mine she said laughing, you know what will we just buy them all, Caroline we cant buy them all I dont have that much pee in me she said with a giggle. At the counter the lady began to ring them up, so where you want to take them at cause I'm guessing the house isn't the best place considering the boys are there. Let's just go to the grill because if I'm not I'm going to need a couple shots to calm my nervous Elena said grabbing the bag.

Back at the house Rick is showing Damon around, So what you think rick said turning to damon. Not bad the designs not my first choice but I'm guessing Caroline didnt let you have much of a choice he said lifting the almost empy glass of bourbon to his lips. Well we did leave one room the same rick said making his way down the hallway, opening the large wooden door he stepped inside, it was Damon's old bedroom and was the same as the day he left it. We figured you guys might went your own space when you came to visit, Damon made his way into the room looking around he could see all the memory's him and Elena had made esp in that bed. He walked over to the fire place the lights still wrapped around it from the night he asked Elena to marry him, thanks rick I've missed my shower Elena says that two heads on our shower are good enough, but I say why have two when you can have four he said laughing as he closed the shower door.

At the grill Elena and Caroline sit at a table, the server walks up. What can I get you ladies today, Will just take 4 water please Caroline said giving the menu to the waitress. Caroline 4 waters why do we need four, well we have alot of test to take so you need all the water you can get she said with a laugh. After finishing all four waters Elena was about to burst, okay I need to use the bathroom before I pee myself right here she said squeezing her legs together, okay let's go Caroline said grabbing the bag and making her way to the bathroom. In the bathroom Caroline hands Elena the bag, okay I'm waiting Caroline said with her arms crossed leaning against the sink, well I can't go with you listening to me run the water or something, okay fine I'll turn the sink on. Elena takes out the first test, a little hesitant she places the test between her legs, bringing the test back up she sits and waits. Anything yet Caroline said from behind the door, Looking at the test Elena couldn't speak, she couldn't believe it,staring right back at her were two lines. Well what does it say, Elena slides the test under the door Caroline carefully picks it up, OMG OMG I knew it I knew it. Elena steps out and leans against the sink throwing cold water on her face, could this really be happening a little life growing inside her, she had dreamed of this day for so long and here it was, it was almost to much to take in. Okay so I'm just going to say that I'm am beyond excited right now like omg how are you going to tell Damon, Elena still trying to take it all in answered with a simple I'm not sure.

The ride back to the Salvatore house was long and silent, Elena looks out the window watching the passing of the tree's. Everything seemed newer some how more full of life then they had before. A new piece of her heart had been filled with out her even knowing it was missing, it was a new start for her and Damon, a new beganing that they had talk about during the night if ricks wedding and until a year ago seemed like 100 years away.

You okay over there Caroline said over the radio, Elena not even noticing Caroline speaking to her. Hello earth to Elena Caroline said once again this time touching her arm, huh Elena said looking over at Caroline stairing at her. Are you okay, umm yeah I'm fine sorry was just thinking.

In the kitchen rick is cooking dinner while Damon and Jeremy play a board game with the girls, hey dont cheat uncle Damon Elizabeth said with a mean smirk on her face, I would never do such thing Damon said with a playful grin, oh yeah cause you would never do that Jeremy said standing up from the table making his way to fetch a drink.

Elena and Caroline make their way into the house, hearing the door close they can hear ricks voice, we're in the kitchen. Entering the kitchen the are greeted by the girls, aunt Elena uncle Damon is cheating, well he never could play fair Elena said with a laugh picking Jodie up in her arms. Well it sure smells good in here I see you've been busy since I left Caroline said laying her purse on the counter, yeah the girls were getting hungry, so did you finish what you had to get done rick said stirring the sauce that was bubbling on the stove. Yes we did and it was a very productive evening if I'd say so myself Caroline said looking over to Elena who was now sitting at the table next to Damon, Elena giving her a shut up look back. Well girls go get cleaned up dinner is almost done rick said turning the burner off.

Turning to damon, Elena placed her hand on his leg, I'm gonna wash up I'm feeling a little blah, giving him a kiss on the cheek she made her way to their old bedroom. Entering the room she makes her way into the bathroom splashing some water on her face, the cold water felt refreshing on her cheeks. She stood there for a moment letting the cold water run over her palms, snapping back to the present she turns the water off and made her way over to the bed. Laying down she placed her face in the red silk sheets, she could still smell Damon's body on them, oh how she loved that smell she could get lost in his smell, it over whelmed her. She could picture all the great times they had in those sheets, all the love they had made, lost in the memory's she didnt even hear Damon enter the room. Leaning in the door way he watched her in silence not daring to disturb her, she looked so beautiful laying there, finally looking up she found Damon looking at her, what are you doing she said with a smile, oh just looking at this amazing view he said making his way over to the bed. Now sitting next to her his hand on her knee, you know i really miss this bed we've had some good times in it he said with a laugh, yeah some of the best times of my life Elena said leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Wrapping his arms around her he pulls her into his gerhisp till they were both laying on top of the sheets, looking at each other Damon brushes a stain of hair behind Elena's ear, still looking into Elena's brown puppy dog eyes he slides his hand down to her chin griping it and pulling her lips into his. Kissing her softly and without leaving his lips from hers he whispers I love you, lost in the moment of a passionate kiss Elena pulls back, Caroline will kill as if we make them wait laughing she kisses Damon and sits up, yeah she doesn't like to be kept waiting he said with a grin grabbing Elena's hand helping her up.

At the dinner table everyone takes a seat, Elena do you want a glass of wine rick says handing the glass to her. No she can't Caroline said taking the glass out of ricks hand and sitting it back down on the table, everyone looking puzzled and Elena giving Caroline the evil eye. I mean she can't because she hasn't been feeling well no one needs a hangover with the flu Caroline said taking a big gulp of the wine and sitting down. No thank you rick I'll just take some water please Elena said reaching for the glass of water and glaring at Caroline. During dinner they discussed the new school and all the hard work that was still to come.

After dinner the girls went to get ready for bed while everyone else made there way to the livingroom to talk and drink, I think I'm gonna go take a hot bath and get some sleep Elena said with a tired voice, okay babe I'll be there shortly Damon said giving her a smile. Sitting on the edge of the bath watching the bubbles get higher and higher, turning the water off she slowly dips herself into the tub, she had forgotten how great this bathtub was she could just live there and never get out. Laying silent the only sound she could hear was the sound of the bubbles slowly crackling, she places her hands over her stomach rubbing it, she could feel a warm smile pass over her face. She could picture her belly growing, she couldnt wait to see her body change and to see the baby dance in her belly, she already had a strong connection to it, already loved it more then herself. As the minutes passed the water became cold and all the bubbles starting to disaper, pulling the plug she wrapped the towel around her wet body and made her way over to the lighted fireplace, the warm fire felt good on her damp cold body.

After a few drinks Damon made his way to the bedroom, walking the dark hallway he could see the glow of the light under the door. Slowly opening it so not to wake Elena if she was sleeping, but as he opened the door he find her standing there in her towel the glow of the fire bouncing off her silk skin. She looked like a goddess standing there with all her beauty, he made his way over to her. Wrapping his arms around her he placed his chin on her shoulder whispering in her ear, how was your bath beautiful he said kissing her on her neck, good she said turning around to face him, I forgot how great that tub is she said as she laid her head on his chest. Placing his hands through her hair they both stood there peacefully for a moment, looking down at her Damon places a kiss on the top of her head. So do you feel better, Elena looking back up to him with a smile I've never felt better. Taking a step back from him still holding onto his hands, Damon we have had so many good memory's here that it only seems fit that I tell you this here. Puzzled Damon looks at her, tell me what he said with a nervous smile, well Damon I found something out today and I wanted to wait to tell you til the perfect moment but every moment with you is better then the last so. Damon looking as if he was going to explode if Elena didnt come out with it all ready, so so what he said gripping her hand a little tighter. Your going to be a daddy Elena said with a smile that was brighter then the fire that was burning behind them, I'm, your, we're going to have a baby Damon said still looking a little lost in his thoughts trying to realize what was happening. Yes Damon I'm pregnant I just found out today, and before she could say another word Damon swooped her up in his arms and spun her around, we're having a baby we're finally going to have a family of our own. Elena's face overwhelmed with happiness she kisses Damon.

Damon slowly makes his way over to the bed placing Elena down gently still wrapped in her lips, removing her towel he slides his hand down her body till his hand meets her stomach. Bring his face to meet his hand he gently kisses her belly smiling, looking back up at her he could see a difference in her she was glowing, her face exploding with such joy. Making his way back up he kisses every inch of her body till his lips meet hers once again, Elena pulls him in whispering in his ear, I want you baby. Thats all he needed to hear for whatever she desired he would do, sitting up he rips his shirt off Elena rubbing her hands down his chest letting her figures find there way to his pants unbuttening them. Damon's penis already balging out from the hardness off it the underwear barley keeping it covered, grabbing Elena he sits her on top of his now mounted dick Elena moaning with every inch she took in. Pushing him down on the bed Elena takes charge riding him till she was about ready to burst, Damon enjoying every minute of her, turning her around he thrust inside her screaming out with pleasure till finally they both climax, he could feel the warm ooz flowing down their legs.

Laying in bed Damon places his hand on Elena's stomach rubbing it, I can't believe this is really happening you have no idea how long I've waited to have a family with you Elena Salvatore. Placing her hand on Damon's face, I love you Damon you have given me more in this life time then i could have ever dreamed, you and this baby are the best thing to ever happen to me and I can't began to thank you enough for giving me this gift. Damon lowers his head to Elena's stomach, hey in there he said with a smile, I just want you too know that I love you so much and I can't wait to meet you. Laying his head down resting it on Elena's belly his hand still rubbing it, Elena smiles and closes her eyes.


End file.
